


The Sun Also Rises

by Riddle_Master_101



Series: From the Mixed Up Files of Riddle Master's Muse [5]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Armies of Light, F/M, Hoard!, Queen Penelope!, Sheldor the Conqueror!, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Master_101/pseuds/Riddle_Master_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always easier to face challenges with a partner by your side.  </p><p>Sheldor the Conqueror and Queen Penelope do not give up so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sun Also Rises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceAnJL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAnJL/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Paladin Protocol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432888) by [SpaceAnJL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAnJL/pseuds/SpaceAnJL). 



> Inspired heavily by SpaceAnJL 's "World of Wierdcraft" and "The Paladin Protocol", though a bit…darker than both.

Darkness encroached on all sides. The battlefield was writhing muddle of bodies and gore. Blood flew from severed limbs, screams drowned out screams, and overhead the dragon flew, wrecking devastation. Countless friends and enemies lay among the fallen, all equal in death.

A rallying cry echoed raggedly from hoarse throats as the Army of Light roused itself for a final, fatal blow.

Sheldor the Conqueror, sorcerer and leader of the Hoard, leaned wearily on his long, thin sword. Perched on top of a small swell in the ground, he was able to gaze over his rapidly deceasing minions. There was very little fight left in them, though they were giving everything they had out of loyalty to their Lord (and, more importantly, their Queen). The battalion of female orcs was particularly vicious.

"How goes it?" Queen Penelope's voice, hoarse from shouting orders and curses, inquired wearily at his side. He looked slightly down on his barbarian warrior counterpart as she gazed up at him. There was blood dripping from various cuts and slashes over her body (as well as an ample dosage from her defeated enemies). Her armor was gorged and filthy. Her blond hair was wild and tangled almost beyond repair. She was covered in sweat and grime, and her eyes were hard with a grim determination. She had never looked more beautiful.

"Not well," he replied grimly. They took a moment to survey the battlefield, where the Army of Light was smashing through the ranks of the lower orcs. Everyone—friend and foe—ducked instinctively as the dragon swooped low over the raised pikes, showering the enemy forces with a river of flame. "We've lost all sense of order and formation, and, well…" he gestured helplessly at the broken remains of his minions.

The Queen sighed. The situation was indeed nasty, and there was very little hope they would survive. Too many people had set out to kill Sheldon the Conqueror this time, and instead of their usual mindless scramble, they'd actually banded together to achieve that goal. And from the looks of things, they were going to succeed. She frowned deeply. A daughter of the Clan of Those Who Ride Against the Wind did not give up that easily. The consort of Sheldor the Conqueror did not give up so easily.

"You've still got your sword," she said in a soft, firm voice, "Your magic, your remaining minions, and you've got me. That is more than enough to squish this rabble." His lips twitched.

"Far more than enough," he mused, eyeing her with steely resolve. He turned his eyes back to the horizon, where the light of a new day was beginning to seep over the horizon.

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" His head whipped back to hers, a fierce grin in place.

"Shall we, my Queen?" he made a mock attempt to offer his arm. She pretended to grab his elbow, while hefting her battle-ax.

"A new day and possibly the end of the world as we know it," he murmured, lighting his sword with blue flames while swinging it in a quick twirl, "Indeed, what are we waiting for?"

They shared a long look. It could have been interpreted as grim determination, as a show of courage, as a final, romantic goodbye. Mostly, it was just competitiveness combined with a more than a hint of bloodlust.

With that, they charged down the hill at a dead sprint into the arriving tide of the opposing army. Blood sprayed, limbs flew, swords gleamed and screeched on one another. The air was heavy with the taste of magic.

And the sun rose.

A new dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, just finished SpaceAnJL's fantastic interpretation of Sheldon as his World of Warcraft counterpart, as well as her story involving him LARPing. Blew my mind, and I had to jot this one down. You can interpret it as you like (perhaps it's the game, perhaps it's an alternate fantasy universe), but ultimately it's Sheldon and Penny facing down a challenge.


End file.
